User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. MissingNo. vs Vanellope Von Schweetz
Yo, it's Gliscor back with another battle of the Pokemanz. Special thanks to Lexi for the suggestion. I also noticed that her timer for that verdict thing is almost up so I hope this is the last thing she sees if she leaves. Anyway, welcome to the 7th episode of ERB:PvH, and the start of Season 1.5! the NavBox confuses me, so I won't be updating it anymore until I figure out how to do it all at once. Anyway, todays match-up is the most infamous Pokemon glitch of all time, MissingNo., along with the most popular Glitch of Animated Disney Flicks, Vanellope. Each contestant has put in hours and hours of work carefully crafting their verses, rounding up rhymes... and almost destroying all of it in the process. Who is the better bad adding, the greater glitch, the snappier snafu, the master mishap, and the most malicious... mishap? I'm dragging this on too much, let's actually start this. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY MISSINGNO. THE ?????? ?? ???? ?????? ??????????????? POKEMON VERSUS VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ BEGIN The Battle MissingNo.: Alright, Looky Here, a Glitch girl who knows no fear But soon, she’ll meet a Pokemon that could end her Racing Career The deuteragonist can bag on this when MissingNo comes to Wreck-It I’ll break your game, blue screen it, then destroy your Candy Village! It’s a shame I have to Water Gun you down, Twice in fact Defeat your own Cart in Sugar Rush before you can actually rap! Hate to distort your graphics, but I hate the flavor of Vanilla I’ll take a blank cry of help over some bitch named Taffyta. Vanellope: I take offense to that! (Hey!) Deliver a glitched diss that’ll always have my back! (Man…) You look like some hobo that was based off a Nidoran I’m the Queen of this race, but don’t call me a glitch They should call you a mistake, has a nice ring to it You could be a fossil or a ghost, but no defined type Racing is in my code, I got that Double Stripe You say you can beat my cart? Well, I’ll double check it I’ll hold your weird animation down, because I’m gonna Wreck It. MissingNo.: Hold on there, Squirt, You aren’t as adorable as you think Here’s a letter from the Museum of Science, my sprites are still OP You got a razor-sharp tongue? I got a bone to pick with that If you eat all that candy, all you’ll do is get fat Here’s a double-dose of poison, given out to a “princess” I’ll diss ya and you’ll miss the home with your Tomboyish missteps. You think you’re so tough, but all Arcade games are a scam I’d rather destroy a Mario Kart than fight some Go-karting Silverman Vanellope: You’re going to call me out on my personality when you don’t even have one? You’re more useless than a Lotad with no Water Gun! I’m Missing No info on your own history I guess I’ll have to beat your butt back to your own Game Series I’m about to erase your game and it’ll never bring you back Here’s the only solution, get your glitchy butt off my track Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC. RAP. “I’M GONNA WRECK IT” BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY Suggestion Check out the Rap Meanings on Google Docs! Press this Button. Or this Button. They all do the same thing. Poll Who Won? MissingNo. Vanellope Von Schweetz Category:Blog posts